Eternal Calm
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: A bridge between Of Rangers and Guardians and Saving Spira Again. This is all in Tori's POV. Just a little thing on what happened from her POV, two years after beating Sin.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything but my computer. That means, I don't own PRNS, FFX-2 or the script I borrowed for writing this.

**Note** : This is a small script I found to give the other side of what happened between the games FFX and FFX-2. So basically, this will be Tori's thought and stuff, two years after Of Rangers and Guardians. A bridge if you will.

I just found this script and wanted to try a small fic with it. I hope you all like it.

**Summary** : Two years after Blake returned to earth, what was Tori thinking? This little story takes place between Of Rangers and Guardians, and Saving Spira Again.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Narration of Tori's thoughts._

(Tori's POV)

Two years after Sin was defeated and Blake left, I think my life was finally more or less back on track. That's not to say I don't miss him though. I still come down to the Besaid docks daily and whistle, hoping to hear him whistle back.

Today, I was practicing holding my breath, improving my Blitzball skills. I know, who would have ever thought I'd show any interest in the sport? Well, surprisingly, Shane got me interested and it helped me get my mind off my pain…for a little while, anyways. It's not surfing, but it's still cool.

_37…38…39…40…41…_ Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and smiled to myself. 2 min 41 sec, a new record. So far, my longest yet.

"Tor!"

Turning around, I found Shane running towards me and smiled as I waved at him.

After the speech in Luca, I'd come to live here, in Besaid, with Shane and Hunter. Not long after, they hooked up with Kelly and Skyla. Now, they were married and were both expecting their first children.

"Tor! It's time!" he called as he ran up to my side.

Watching as he bent over and panted heavily, I sighed and closed my eyes tightly, turning to the water. Yes, it was time…Again. Ever since we defeated Sin, I became High Summoner Tori. Everyone came to me, looking for help, or giving me sugar coated proposals. It was beginning to get irritating, but in two years, I'd begun to grow more used to this place.

As much as I wanted to go home, it wasn't the foremost thing on my mind anymore.

"Coming!" I cried back as I walked over to him.

These summons had been coming now at least once daily, so it wasn't at all usual.

Shane watched me with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're diving like a real pro, ya?"

"You'll always be pro Shane." I shot back as I grinned at him.

"I dunno." He said with a shake of his head as we began the walk from the beach, down the path to the village. "It's been so long since I trained." He said with a little longing in his voice.

I giggled and stared at him as I fixed my long blue skirt. Over two years and I was still wearing my Summoner's Attire. I feel like I haven't really changed. "You have gotten a little pudgy." I said as I poked his stomach with a teasing smirk.

Giving an embarrassed laugh and scratching the back of his head, Shane turned beet red.

"And you're not even the one having the baby!" I continued as I laughed.

Sighing, he turned and ran towards the village, leaving me to think a bit. I knew he wasn't upset. I've been teasing him like this for a while. Turning back to the beach, I sighed and closed my eyes as the familiar pain echoed through my heart and a lone tear fell from my eye.

_It's been two years. I've learned to hold my breath for more than two minutes now. It takes more than physical strengths and there's some tricks that can't be taught. It took practice. Lots and lots of practice. I just had to keep trying until I figured it out myself. You know what? Back then, I didn't think there were any tricks to it. I didn't have time to think. _

Another tear slipped down as I remembered the journey, two years ago, to defeat Sin.

_An Eternal Calm, 2 minutes and 41 seconds, and a slightly chubby Shane. It's not much, but it's enough…_

(Besaid Temple)

As I walked into the temple of Besaid, I felt myself frown as I recalled Valefor, my first Aeon. Two years ago, I went from Apprentice Summoner to a full fledged Summoner here on this very island.

It may have been so long ago, but it still felt like yesterday to me, and it still hurt.

An older man came walking up to me as I bowed to him and smiled.

"Lady Tori, I am Tasgio. It is a pleasure to meet you. I heard your speech two years ago in the stadium."

That was the speech I gave after Sin's final defeat and my final Sending. I couldn't help the minor wince as I remembered Blake and how he was forced to leave. Everything about that day hurt so much, but that…that almost sent me over the edge.

To be honest, I didn't know how I survived.

"But seeing you this close, you are so much more…" he blushed and looked down as he bowed. "I mean, you're truly beautiful." He finished awkwardly.

Now it was my time to blush and I felt tears come to my eyes. Bowing deeply, I discreetly took a deep breath and let it out shakily as I struggled to remain calm and composed. "That's very kind of you to say." I responded with a nervous smile.

Sighing, he turned serious and nodded. "The reason I have come, My Lady, is to talk to you about my grandson. He's joined the Youth League, you see. I've nothing against the League mind you. It's just me and the missus are both with New Yevon. My grandson used to attend all the part meetings…with his parents of course. That is, until one day…I'm sure being around people his own age can't be bad for the boy. Still, I am worried about him. I feel, oh, how should I put this? ….That our grandchildren are moving too fast."

_In the past two years, new groups have been springing up all over. Everyone wants to be a part of the new age. Everyone wants to build a new age. Everyone wants a new Spira. And…they're all racing to find their own way to do it._

I listened closely to his words with a thoughtful frown. New Yevon was Yevon rebuilt, but many didn't trust it because it was still Yevon and they believed Yevon couldn't be trusted. As much as I wanted to remain neutral, I had to agree. I had a hard time trusting New Yevon myself.

Then, there was the Youth League. A group made up of former Crusaders and young warriors. They were very… Well, I didn't know _what_ they were, but they had their own down sides as well.

New Yevon and the Youth League were rivals. Enemies, some would say. They never agreed, except for agreeing to disagree.

And lastly, there was the Machina Faction, but other than the fact that it's an Al Bhed faction dedicated to restoring Machina, they didn't seen to want anything to do with the political struggle between the other parties.

"I only want what's best for him, but…It troubles me when we agree on so little." He continued.

Blushing, I nodded and brought myself back to the conversation, mentally cursing myself for getting distracted.

_People have different ideas. And sometimes, they disagree on the right thing to do. Some people worry about what the new age will bring. Sometimes, I worry too. I just have to tell myself that for now, I'm doing the right thing._

Nodding to him, I offered a small smile. "I understand how you feel, but Tasgio, maybe you should try talking to your grandson first. He may walk a different path, but I'm sure he wants the same for Spira as we all do." I advised.

He nodded and smiled before bidding me a farewell.

(Besaid Island, Waterfall Area)

With a heavy sigh, I walked along the path until I came to the waterfalls. Stopping, I turned to them and let a few tears fall as I remembered my first kiss with Blake, and our farewell. I felt so happy, knowing he felt the same way, and then, only to have my heart broken when he faded away right in front of me.

"Tori!"

With a startled gasp, I wiped away my tears and spun to watch as Shane ran over to the edge of the bridge I stood on.

"Hey there!" he greeted with an awkward look.

I already knew that, that look meant something I wouldn't like. "Another visitor?" I asked with a groan as I rolled my eyes.

Shaking his head slowly, he winced a little, obviously feeling sympathetic. "No, no, just wanted to chat, ya? It's just…the old folks in the village, they'd like to see you get, well…you know…." he said with a glare at the waterfalls.

Married. Yes, I knew. "And who is it this time?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head slowly. "Well, they're saying it's the son of the Chairman of New Yevon, ya?"

I shook my head violently as I glared at the waterfalls myself. "Tell them no." I said firmly. "They'll only use me." _And I won't allow that anymore!_

Sighing, he nodded. "Right. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll go tell them myself." I said with a groan as I walked towards him.

"No, no, leave that to me." He said with a shrug as he took a step backwards. "You don't want to deal with them, ya? You know how they get."

"Yeah." I agreed as I closed my eyes tightly. I knew exactly how they got. They tended to push it even after I said no.

"Lady Tori!" a strange voice called.

My eyes flew open as a young man came running over with a huge grin on his face. "Lady Tori, allow me to introduce myself. I am Bridge. I come on the Youth League's behalf. I bring a message for you, from Meyvn Carlos."

"She's not interested in joining, ya?" Shane shot with a glare.

He shot us confused looks and tilted his head a little. "Oh?"

"Is that why you've come?" I asked warily.

"That is correct, my Lady." He said with a bow.

"I'm sorry." I said with a frown as I shook my head firmly. "But I will not be joining any group."

"Perhaps the Lady will start a group of her own?" he asked hopefully.

Frowning, I shook my head and took a deep breath to keep from blowing my top. "Leave us, please." I said firmly with a slight glare as my hands clenched into fists at my side.

With a final bow, he left as quickly as he came…just in time for Dustin to come running around the opposite corner, from the beach.

Dustin had been traveling with the Al Bhed for a long time now, but he still came to visit. Though I knew I wasn't really related to him, I'd begun to get used to the idea. In tow years, he's changed. Gone was the young boy that joined us, and in his place, a young man stood. Still, he kept his childish ways, and in a sense, it endeared him more to me.

His hair was a bit longer, and his face had sharpened with the passage of time. He also grew a few inches and filled out nicely.

It once again served to remind me of how little I'd changed.

"Tori! Shane!" he called as he raced over beside us with a mischievous grin. Stopping at our sides, he bent a little as he struggled to catch his breath, and scratched his cheek.

(Al Bhed Ship on the coast of Besaid)

_Dustin sometimes comes to visit us in Besaid. He's been traveling around Spira, salvaging ancient machina and teaching people how to use them. It's tiring work, but you wouldn't know it from looking at him._

Elbowing Shane in the gut lightly a few times, Dustin grinned and the slightly irritated look on his face.

"Cut it out, ya!" Shane cried as he pushed the young Al Bhed away.

Grinning, Dustin chuckled slightly. "Love's sure got a handle on you." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Where's the others anyways?"

Others meaning Skyla, Shane's pregnant wife, and Hunter and his pregnant wife, Kelly.

"Back in the village." He answered with a shrug. "Go say hi, ya."

Dustin nodded vigorously. "You betcha!" Turning to me, he raised an eyebrow and took a good look at my usual attire. "And Tori, you look…the same as usual." He put in with a roll of his eyes.

Rolling my eyes right back at him, I nodded. "Yeah. Same as usual."

"Is Kelk still on Gagazet?" Shane asked curiously.

There had been rumors that Kelk and the other remaining Ronso still lived on Mt. Gagazet.

"Yeah." Dustin smiled a moment before a confused look came over his face. "He's been up there, teaching the orphaned Ronso all kinds of stuff. He's like the big guru now." His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers before reaching into his pouch and digging around. "That reminds me, I got something for you." He said as he spared me a quick glance.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I watched him dig around. What could he possibly have for me?

"Hmm, where is it…where is it. Ah! Here we go! Kelk found it up on the mountain." He told us as he handed me an unusual sphere.

Frowning, I held the sphere in my hand and looked at it. From all the spheres I had seen, this one had an unusual design around it. Most here blue, and were really half spheres set into a base, but this one was a lot bigger and was orange, and a full sphere with a button on it that allowed it to be played. I'd never seen anything like it, and it brought back the question of why me?

"Funny design, ya?" Shane put in as he looked at it closely.

As I held it out, Dustin reached forward and hit the button to play it as a worried look came over his face. "Look closely, Tori." He said as an image appeared.

The image was badly degraded, but still fairly clear, and I felt my eyes widen as a familiar man was shown, locked in a cage. It wasn't Blake, that's for sure, but he eerily reminded me of a man I'd learned quite a bit about.

You see, before I came to Spira, Spiran Tori knew a man named Zach with short blonde hair and light blue eyes. Just a short while before Blake and I were drawn into this world, he disappeared without a trace, and it was devastating to the other me, because she was in love with him.

Now, looking back at me was a man with short blonde hair and light blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with fury, worry and sadness. Looking at him, I felt my heart stir, but not from my own feelings.

_Zach? Is it really you, or…does he just look like you?_

"No, I'm not sorry!" he shouted angrily, and I gave a gasp at the similarity between their voices. It only served to make me believe even stronger that this was him. That this was…Zach.

"I know you're listening. If she was your girl, what would you do?!" he screamed as he angrily clutched at the bars of the cage. "How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon? It was the only way to save the Summoner!"

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. _Summoner_? Could this…could it really be him? What was going on? Those looked like the cages in the Bevelle dungeon, but…somehow, it just didn't make sense. Why would he be in Bevelle? What weapon is he talking about?

"What would you do if you were me?" he shouted again as he rattled the bars of his cage. Looking down, he slowly slid to his knees. "Let me out!" he whined sadly as tears began to fall from his eyes and he took a shaky breath. "I want to see her." He almost whispered.

That's when it ended, and I kept staring at it with wide eyes, trying to make sense of everything I'd just seen and heard.

_It was a voice from the past. No…it was a voice that had never left me._

"What is this?" Shane asked wildly as he stared in shock at the sphere. "What's he doing? Is that really him?"

Yeah, Dustin, Hunter and Shane all knew about Zach. Only because they'd known Spiran Tori since she was a kid.

"Is that…is he… What's going on?" he stuttered in shock.

Dustin shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure, but you want find out, don'tcha?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Yes!" I cried, cutting Shane off. Blinking a moment, I blushed a little. It wasn't like me to act like that, and for a minute, I could've sworn it wasn't _me_ who yelled it, but it came from my mouth.

Dustin nodded and grinned. "Let's go then!" he cried.

"Go where?" I asked as I felt a little disappointed, realizing we didn't have a clue where to begin looking.

"Well, that's the tricky part." He muttered as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Snapping his fingers, his eyes widened and he grinned again. "I know! Kelk found the sphere. Let's go talk to him!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Shane cried as he held up his hands and shook his head. "You sure you're ready to go running off? Can't you wait until we find out a little more first?"

"And who's supposed to do the finding out?" Dustin shot back with an annoyed glare.

At this point, Bridge ran over with an eager grin. "Leave it to us! I'm sure Meyvn Carlos will agree to help. In fact, I volunteer to ask him myself!"

"Beat it, ya!" Shane cried as he raced towards the uninvited guest. As Bridge ran off, he turned back and came over with a sigh.

"Understood!" Bridge called from some distance away. "I shall return as soon as possible with a full report of our investigations!" With that said, he raced off towards the village.

"Well, look. I really want Tori to go." Dustin stated right out to Shane.

He shook his head sadly and sighed. "She can't do that." He insisted. "She's booked solid for three months and everyone wants to see her, ya!"

"And what about what Tori wants?" Dustin shot back. "What do you know anyway, tubby? Tori?" he turned to me with a worried look.

Sighing, I turned my back to them and looked out over the water. "I want…" _I want to journey again…but if I go, I'll be disappointing everyone else._ "I want…"

All of a sudden, it was like Blake's voice came to me, as if answering the question for me. _What's the point of pretending to be all grown up if it means the things I want to say, never get said? How am I supposed to change anything?_

"I'll go." I said as I nodded to myself and turned back around.

"Tori!" Shane protested.

Shaking my head, I gave him a small smile. "I know it's selfish, but this is my story."

"Right on! I knew you'd say that so I brought something for just such an occasion." He said as he pulled out a strange bracelet-like item with glowing nodes that looked suspiciously like the sphere he'd shown me.

"Gimme a break!" Shane groaned.

"First a costume change!" Dustin cheered, making me worry about what he had planned. "You need a new look! You're a celebrity, so incognito's the way to go!"

Shane raised his hands as he took a step backwards. "Wait you two! I'll get Hunt!"

Ignoring him, I followed Dustin to a giant red airship that sat near the Al Bhed ship.

_An Eternal Calm, 2 minutes and 41 seconds, and a slightly chubby Shane. It's not much, but it's enough. Still… It's ok to want more, isn't it?_

Getting into the airship, we took off immediately and thus began our adventures. Somehow, as I looked out the window, I knew something big was going to happen.

**THE END!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. That's it for the bridge. I hope this gave a little more insight into Tori's reasons for leaving and such. Sorry if I screwed up anything in Saving Spira Again. I just found this script and read over it. I liked what I saw, so I decided to type it up as a fic.

Anywho…..Hope you like it.

R+R please!

Thank you.

Tenshi.


End file.
